the Lusitanian survivor
by Breaking Dead Among Us
Summary: This is gonna be a re-write of the first season of the walking dead game. With an addicional OC (The OC is Portuguese, a scout and he's based on myself). There will be different fates. (discontinued) rewrite coming soon
1. OC presentation

**Hello people, i decided to write a fanfiction based on "Telltale's games The Walking Dead.**

 **This is gonna be a re-write of the entire season one but with an additional OC.**

 **The OC is going to be based on myself.**

 **OC**

 **Name: Rafael de Oliveira.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: withe (although he has some tan from the beach).**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Portugal (Lisbon).**

 **Religion: Christian**

 **Appearance: He's about 1.81 meters tall, he has black hair, brown eyes, he weights about 90 kg (he's just a little chubby on the sides) and he's hairy.**

 **Personality: He's a patriotic person (so there's gonna be Portuguese culture references), he loves history, he's a fan of classic movies, He's the kind of person who always tries to look on the bright side of a bad situation (he's gonna be telling jokes), he's a fan of old school hip hop. he's also a fan of black culture, he loves video games (his favorite being "Metal gear solid 4"), he has a hard time trusting country people (because of a serial killer names Ed Gein), he loves knifes, his favorite gun is the revolver and he loves comics (Batman, Fables, and the walking dead, he also likes super dinosaur).**

 **Hobbies- he's a scout.**

 **Abilities: Since he's a scout he can build a tent, make a fire, make a spear out of a stick and he's very skillful with knifes.**

 **Background: He had a pretty normal life in Portugal although he can get violent while trying to protect the ones he love.**

 **Relationship: He's single.**

 **Clothing- He wears a typical scout uniform (with a dog tag and some sunglasses).**

 **So…. that´s about it (leave a review).**


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning

**Chapter 1- The beginning.**

 **This is the first chapter (I hope y'all like).**

 **Author note- I don't own "the walking dead game"**

 **OC narration.**

 **America, some people call it the land of opportunities, the land of racism, the land of corrupt cops or simply the American dream, i personally call it the land of adventure (because I'm gonna have a big one). I was born in Portugal (Lisbon) it's were i have my family and my friends, but since i was a little boy i knew i was eventually going to live in America (even if it's just for tourism) but i never tough that i was going to America has a representative of my country in a form of a boy scout. My name is Rafael de Oliveira and in the following years I'm gonna become a survivor on a distant country.**

 **No one's pov**

A TAP plane was flying over the Atlantic (about 7 hours), the plane destination was the state of Georgia in the United States of America.

Inside the pane all passenger's were eager to arrive in the USA (Either on vacation, or to visit a distant family member, or to arrive back home or simply just to find a job).

But in the middle of all those people there was one that was different from the other and one that was on that trip for a different reason.

That person was 16 year old Portuguese scout (He was wearing the outfit) Rafael de Oliveira, he was going to the US to represent his country on this year's Jamboree (It's a scout organization were one group of scouts from every country meets at one place for camping) even tough he was the only one representing his country, he accepted the offer because they told him that they were going to Atlanta, and because he was going to have a tent all for himself.

Shortly after 7 hours the plane landed on "Harts field-Jackson Atlanta International airport",shortly after landing Rafael grabbed his traveling back pack and exit the plane. A while after exiting he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the airport.

While exiting he saw a blond woman on her late 20's dressed with the girl scout uniform who was waving the Portuguese flag (so it must have been for him), he walked to her and the woman immediately recognized him.

"HI there, are you Rafael de Oliveira?" The woman asked.

Rafael smiled "In the flesh ma'am".

The woman chuckled at the answer "My name is Liane West and I'm here to take you to the camping site" She turned around "If you would kindly follow me I'll take you to the car."

Rafael followed Liane out of the airport. There he found a red 4 seated car, he put his backpack and suitcase of the car's boot and entered the car.

"Where is this camping site ma'am?" He asked.

Liane started the car and said "It's at Camp Misty Mountain, it´s about 3 hours worth of travel"

Rafael didn't like the news "Foda-se (fuck) I just came from a 7 hour plane ride were we could crash at any moment!" He said while punching his leg "What can I do to make the time go faster?"

Liane simply said "You cloud always sleep on the trip."

He looked at her for a moment (While giving her the "Are you fucking serious?" expression) but then he just shrug knowing he had no other choice "Yeah I guess you're right" he then lowered his scout hat down and went to sleep (Like that scene on "indiana Jones and the Raiders of the lost ark" were Indy lowers his hat and sleeps on the plane).

Rafael woke up after tree hours, the first thing he saw was scouts… LOTS of them, he had never seen so many of them in one place on his entire life. There was scouts from all around the world (Asians, Africans, Europeans and obviously Americans) each group raised his country flag on their camping space, since Rafael was just one person he got the smaller space (witch was fine by him).

 **2 days after.**

2 days have past and Rafael actually started to enjoy being there, Americans were nicer than what he tough, he talked about his county to everybody there (surprisingly they got interested in that)

But today it's gonna be different, today he was finally going to visit Atlanta.

One of the scout chiefs announced that all of them are going on buses with the destination to Atlanta. Everybody packed their traveling backpacks (with food, knifes, scout manuals, extra clothing and the tents). There were 3 bus, all the scouts got in to them and the buses started moving, Rafael knew this meant another 3 hours of waiting (So for that matter he decided to do the Indiana Jones thing again but this time with some of that old school hip hop).

3 hours later the bus stopped, when the scouts exited the first thing that Rafael saw was, skyscrapers, Portugal had big buildings but he never saw an actual skyscraper (only on pictures, movies and video games), the chief announces that we were going to visit the "Georgia Aquarium" but before that we were all going to have a big picnic at the "Piedmont park".

When they arrived there Rafael was pretty impressed with the park (I mean it was nothing breath taking but it was pretty good) it was green, it had trees and benches.

The scouts sat down and ate, after eating and before they went to the aquarium the scout chief to game some free time to the scouts for playing and socializing, the only one who wasn't doing that was Rafael who decided to get away from the group for a while, he ended up sitting on a bench, besides him there was a newspaper, since he had nothing better to do he decided to read it.

But the front page of the showed something that caught his interest.

It was a picture of a man handcuffed by the police (the man was an Afro-american with short black hair and a beard) the front of the newspaper had written in big letters "Former UGA history teacher Lee Everett was found guilty for the murder of Georgia's state senator".

Rafael was confused "Porque haveria um professor universitario matar um politico? (Why would a university teacher kill a politician?).

After reading the news paper he discovered that Lee Everett killed the state senator because he was sleeping with his wife and that he got a life sentence. Rafael was shocked, he couldn't believe that a university teacher could kill someone, sure the man was sleeping with his wife but still, he killed a man, but Rafael could still fell sad for the teacher, by the picture he seemed like a great person, and he could feel more respect for the man because he was a history teacher, and even know he didn't know how the law works here in the United States in his opinion a life sentence was too big (This kinda reminded him of that character from the movie "Shaw Shank Redemption were he was blamed for the same crime, although in the movie he turned down to be innocent).

And then something happened.

The first thing he heard was a woman screaming, Rafael threw the newspaper on the floor and followed the screams and saw a man eating a woman, but that man didn't look human, his face had anorexic features, his skin was pale, his eyes were bland and cold and he didn't seem to be able to talk (because the only could hear him growling) and the man was eating her guts "QUE MERDA É ESTA!? (WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?)".

Rafael made the mistake of speaking loud, because after he said that a small group of those thins slowly appeared from the bushes and started chasing him (although they were very slow).

He didn't try to talked to those things he just ran of to warn the other scouts, but when he got there they were gone "Eles devem ter fugido! (They must of ran away!)" He saw other people running and he saw police cars driving to the city's center.

Rafael saw his backpack on the floor, he picked it up and ran of to the city's exit.

Little did he know that this was the begging of something big.

 **That was the first chapter (sorry if the introduction was a bit boring, but next chapter will feature TWD character's)**

 **I hope y'all liked it.**

 **Leave a review please**


	3. Chapter 2- The Outbreak

**Chapter 2- The Outbreak**

 **Happy Halloween everybody, to celebrate the occasion I bring y'all the second chapter (hope y'all like it)**

 **Author note- I don't own the walking dead (but I own my character)**

After Rafael grabbed his backpack he started running, because he didn't know were to run he decided to go were the other panicked people were heading (out of the city), but besides the escaping people, he saw things that he could swear he had seen on resident evil (the second and third one). There was people abandoning their own cars, he saw cars burning, he could hear gunshots, police sirens, people screaming and crying (people were just running for their lives) and he could swear that he a police helicopter, and he know that was a bad sign. But the worst thing that he saw was the thing people were running from.

They were running from those humanoid like creatures that eat people, but it was not just one or two it was a HORDE of them, they were slowly approaching the people running and police officers who were trying to control the situation (witch was just delaying the inevitable). Rafael didn't look back he just kept running to the city's exit.

After what it seemed to be an eternity, Rafael finally managed to get to the city's exit (He knew it was the exit because he saw a sign saying it) he also saw some people rounding up there, so that was a good sign, he decided to join them and try to comprehend what just happened.

He decided to talk to a woman who had long black hair and had a little boy right next to her (possibly her son). He approached the woman "Excuse me madam, can you tell me your name".

The woman looked at him confused for a second, but when she realized that he was a scout, that seemed to calm her up.

She finally answered "My name is Lori Grimes, do you need anything?".

The little boy looked at Rafael curious "Mommy who's the police officer?" the little boy asked. Rafael chuckled at the question, he looked to the boy "What´s your name kid?".

"My name is Carl" he said introducing himself.

"Well Carl" He said smiling "I'm not a police officer, I'm a scout, you know, those guys who go camping, learn survival skills and sell cookies" He explain.

"Cool!" Carl exclaimed.

But then Lori decided to interfere on the conversation "Weren't you gonna ask me something2 She said raising a brow.

Rafael lifted his head realizing that he was gonna ask something "oh yeah I was, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Lori shook her head "I have no idea, but I have a friend that might know, he's a cop" she explined

"Really, can I see him?" he asked.

"Sure follow me." Lori said. And so the triple went to a guy who was wearing a police officer jacked and a cap.

The man notice them, Lori was the first one to speak "Shane there´s a scout here that needs your help".

The cop named Shane looked at Rafael "a scout?, haven't seen one in a while." he said smilling, for a second he inspected Rafael's scout uniform "I see your from Portugal, were you here for the Jamboree?" he asked **(Author note- on the scout uniform there are badges that tell you witch country are you from)** **.**

"Yeah I came to this country for that, and before you ask, I don't know were the rest of the scouts are, they just run away and left me behind, right now I'm by myself, but enough about me, do you know what´s going on?" He finally asked

Shane scratched his chin "There were some news talking about something big going on the hospitals, something that the news reporter said "it could end humanity has we know it" obviously I thought it was some sort of joke, but then it really happened" he stooped for a moment "These monsters you just saw back at the city, they break out of the hospital and started killing people… that's were I lost my buddy." Shane finally said.

Lori realized what he was talking about "Hey Carl why don't we go see if Sophia wants to play, and we let Shane talk with the scout?" Carl nodded and they got away.

Rafael looked at Shane confused "What was that?"

Shane answered with a frown "My buddy was her husband." he started explaining "His name was Rick Grimes, he got on a coma when he got shot, and then this happened… there's no way he could of survived."

Rafael understood what happened "I'm sorry for your lost.", but he realized something "Do you think there's a way that I can get a plane and go to Portugal?" He asked.

Shane shook his head "Sorry kid but all the airports are closed."

This was exactly what Rafael feared he was stuck in America (no way out) separated from Europe by the Atlantic, if he couldn't fly to Portugal, he obviously could't swim to his destination… or could he?

Rafael then had an idea, if he couldn't get on a plane, then maybe he could find a boat and get to Portugal. "Wait a minute, Shane do you think that the docks are closed?" he asked.

"Why you think you can get a boat?" He asked.

"It´s the only chance I got to get to my country, do you know were I can find any docks?" Rafael asked.

Shane thought about that for a moment "There are some docks in Savannah, do you have a map kid?" He asked.

Rafael nodded and took of his backpack a map of the USA. "So, if you go straight on this road you'll get to Macon and then when you get there he follow another straight road and that gets you to Savannah, it should take you at least 1 week on foot." Shane explained.

"That´s good enough plan for me" he said adjusting his backpack "Even if there are no boats, it's worth a try."

But before Rafael could start his journey he was stopped by Shane "Before you go there are things you must know about these creatures" He said "Those things are people who came back from the dead, if you get bitten you die and then you become like one of them, the only way to stop them is either shoot them or stab them in the head." Shane explained.

"Thank you for the information my friend, I hope you can take care of Lori and Carl" Rafael said before he started walking.

But before he could begin his walk Shane had one more question, "You haven't told me your name."

Rafael stopped "My name is Rafael de Oliveira"

"Well I hope you can find your way back home" Shane finally said before letting him go.

Rafael thanked Shane one last time before finally start his journey to Savannah.

He was ready to defeat all obstacles that he could encounter in this new world.

 **So that was chapter 2 (Leave a review).**


	4. Chapter 3- A familiar face

Chapter 3- A familiar face.

 **Disclaimer- I don't own The Walking Dead (But I own my character)**

Rafael started walking, he had a fearless expression on his face, he was ready to defeat any obstacles, and he wasn´t afraid on defending himself, he was going back to Portugal even if he died trying, he has family there and friends and there was the possibility of things being better there.

About five minutes into his journey he discovered something odd, it was a wrecked police car turned upside down on the side of the road (witch was a small hill).

Because of morality, karma and the scout code (code 9- the scout helps the next one in any occasion), he climbed down the hill and went to check if someone was alive there.

He found a police officer (but it wasn't a pretty sight).

The cop was dead, he had half of his face blown away, but there was something weird about this cop, his skin was very rotten, like if he had been dead for days or weeks and he didn't smell good.

Rafael looked to his right and saw a shotgun (surely the gun that killed him), he picked up the weapon and check it.

"Sem balas (Out of bullets)" he said, but then he gave a better look at the police officer, he had bite marks on his neck, obviously from those things roaming around.

Even know it had no bullets Rafael decided to keep the shotgun (He could try to find a gun store at Macon), but then he noticed a gun holster on the police officer, he open it up and saw inside a fully loaded magnum revolver gun (also known has his favorite weapon).

"Bacano! (Nice!)" He said while grinning.

So Rafael put the shotgun on his back and the gun holster (with the gun) on his waist.

Now his confidence was on a new high, now he knew nobody would mess with him.

But before he left he decided to say something to the dead cop, "Thank you for the weapons my friend, if I had a shovel I would give you a decent burial, but since I don't i'm afraid I have to leave you here" he stared at the dead body "You spend the remaining of your life saving lives, I respect that, rest in peace dear officer." He finally said while taking his hat for a minute and then finally walking towards the woods.

After a few seconds he notice a fence separating the woods, he climbed the fence.

He was now in a house yard with a swimming pool and a tree house, this made him a little nervous, he knew Americans were very protective of their privacy and the last thing he needed was some old man chasing him with a shotgun.

But the house seemed empty.

But then he hear some voices,

Rafael went and check on the voices, they were from 4 people (3 adults and 1 child), Rafael didn't know if he should talk to those people, but then he saw they had a pickup and he realized that going to Macon on foot was stupid, so he decided to take his chances with those people.

He opened the gate separating the house and went to those people (who notice Rafael entrance)

(The 4 people were 3 mans and 1 little girl, the first two looked like typical farm boys, one a them was skinny wear a green shirt, some jeans and had black hair, the second one was much fatter he wear a dirty with T-shirt, some jeans and had brown air, the third adult was an Afro-American, he wore a dark blew shirt and some jeans, his air was short and black and he had a bear, he looked familiar, and finally the little girl was wearing a cream dress and some purple crocks, she had an Afro and wore a blue hat with a D on it).

The fat one immediately got scared "Please don't eat us!"

"Calm yourselves gentleman, I mean y'all no arm" Rafael said while putting his hands up.

They calm themselves when they realized that it wasn´t a dead person "Phew, I thought you were one of those things roaming around." Said the skinny guy.

"Well sorry to disappoint y'all." He said joking.

"I see you're a scout." Said the skinny guy "But where is your group?"

"Gone, back in Atlanta, it's bad out there" He explained "But right now I'm heading towards Macon."

This caught the attention of the familiar man "My family is from Macon, maybe you can come with me." He suggested.

The man looked very familiar to Rafael, liked he had seen him somewhere, but before he decided to introduce himself "Maybe we can my fellow American friend, but where are my matters?" He said "My name is Rafael de Oliveira, I'm a scout straight out of Portugal" He said smirking "But y'all can call me Raf".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shawn Greene." Said the skinny man.

"I'm Chet." Said the fat one

"Name's Lee." Said the familiar man.

 _Lee,_ wasn't that the name of the guy who was arrested for killing the state senator? (Who was sleeping with his wife) But before jumping into conclusions, He needed to be sure. "Just because of curiosity, what's your last name?"

Raf notice that Lee did not expected that question, but he eventual answered "Everett, Lee Everett".

It all made sense now, he was the one who killed the state senator, for a second Raf looked at him, not knowing what to think, but he decided that just because he killed one person who was sleeping with his wife, didn't made him a bad person, beside he was a teacher (a respectful person in Raf's mind) and by the tone of his voice he did not seem like a bad person. Raf just smiled and extended his hand for a handshake "Pleasure to meet you Mr Everett" He said while shaking Lee´s hand.

But then Raf notice the little girl with the cap, he got down to her size with a friendly grin on his face "Hello there, what's your name?"

The little girl seemed to be a little nervous, but she found the courage to answer. "Clem-Clementine." She said

"That's a very special name, and that's a very cool hat." Raf said.

Clementine started blushing like a tomato "Thank you," She said with a little grin.

It all seemed fine but then Shawn notice something on Rafael "Where did you get the weapons?"

"Found them on dead cop, he had half of his face blown up" This made Shawn and Chet eyes to widen, although Lee seemed more sad than impressed (Maybe that was the cop who was taking him to the joint, and then they had an accident).

"You know how to use them?" Asked Chet.

"I've seen movies, I've played video games, so i'd say yes, but even if not the shotgun is empty and the gun only has 6 bullets" He answered.

"Well if you help us out clear the way for the pickup, I could take you to my family's farm" Shawn proposed.

Raf didn't trusted farmers, but he had no choice (and these seemed pretty decent), he nodded with his head.

But then the grunts and moans from those dead people could be heard behind the cars. "Them monsters coming, we gotta go." Chet whisper while hiding behind a truck.

There was a car blocking the way of the pickup, so Shawn, lee and Rafael started to push the car out of the way (even Clementine helped).

When the road was clear they immediately got into the vehicle (Shawn, Lee and Clementine entered the front of the vehicle while Rafael and Chet got into the back)

Shawn stepped on the gas and drove away from the dead people, but then he said something to Lee "For just some guy it seems like you've saved a bunch of lives today" Rafael understood that they didn't know who Lee was (And he was gonna keep it that way).

So Rafael got to met new people, got two awesome weapons and he was going to a safe place, things were looking up for him.

 **That was chapter 3 (Leave a review).**


	5. Chapter 4- New faces

Chapter 4- New faces.

 **Disclaimer- I don't own The Walking Dead.**

It was already nigh when they finally arrived at the farm.

It was a simple farm, with plantations, a house painted in with, and a barn, plus a fence to separate the propriety.

Shawn stopped the pickup and everybody got out, "Hey, Shawn… I´m a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit." Said Chet.

"No sweat, man. i'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn said.

But before Chet could go he turned to Lee, Clementine and Rafael "It was nice to meet the three of you." he said before taking of.

Right after, the door of the house opened, there came out the owner of the farm.

It was an elder man, he had gray hair and a gray beard and a gardener costume (Raf basically saw the good type of American, strong, hardworking and honest)

When the man saw Shawn he seemed relieved "Thank god you're OK." He said while hugging his son.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." After that the man noticed Lee, Clementine and Rafael "You've brought a couple guests."

"Your boy is a life saver." Said Lee.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody." The man commented.

He then looked at Rafael "Where did you get those guns boy?" He said raising a brow.

"I got them from a dead police officer sir, he had half of his face blown up"Rafael said a little bit disturbed by the image of that police man.

The owner of the farm understood, he then looked at Lee "So it's just you, your daughter and this boy scout then?"

"He's not her dad, he's just some guy who found her alone" Shawn corrected his dad.

"Honey do you know this man?" The owner of the farm asked knelling down to Clementine's size.

"Yes." Clementine shyly answered.

"Alright then." He said while raising up. But then his attention went to Lee again "Looks like you hurt you're leg pretty bad there"

Raf didn't noticed at first but now he saw Lee's leg, it had a big opened cut on his knee, plus it was blending "Yeah, it's not doing so good." Lee said.

"You go sit on the breach and I see what I can do, Shawn go check on your sister." He ordered.

Shawn and the owner of the farm went back inside the farm, while Lee sited on the breach, Raf and Clementine were watching him.

A few seconds later the elder man came back with a bandage "Let's have a look, yeah this is swollen to hell." He said inspecting Lee's leg.

"It could be worst." Lee said.

"Thought guy aren't you." The man commented.

"You haven't told me your name yet" The man asked.

"It´s Lee."

"Howdy Lee, I'm Hershel Green." He Introduced himself. "So, how did this happened?" Hershel asked Lee.

"It was at a car accident, we it one of those things on the road." Lee explained.

"Where were you headed?" Hershel continued asking.

"I was heading out of Atlanta."

Hershel raised his head "The news say stay."

"But that's a mistake, I just came from there It's not good." Raf intervened.

Hershel stopped fixing Lee´s knee for a moment and looked at Raf for a few seconds "What´s your name boy?"

"Rafael."

"By the uniform I can see that you're not from around here, where's your scout group?" Hershel asked.

"They're…. Gone." Raf simply said, even know they LEFT him, he decided not to explain everything, Hershel raised a bow, he didn't seemed to believe that a hole scout group could just disappear, after all a scout never separates from his group.

But he decided to not get into it "That's a shame." He simply just said before returning to fixing Lee's knee. "Who were you with during the wreck, the girl?" Hershel asked Lee.

"I was with a police office, he was giving me a ride." Lee said a little bit unsure.

"Awful nice of him." Hershel said.

"I'm an awful nice guy." Lee said joking.

"House is full up with mine. we've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You the scout and your daughter are welcome to rest her, when we´re done here." Hershel said, "I didn't catch your name darling." Hershel said facing Clementine.

"Clem-clementine." Clementine said a little shy.

"Can't imagine what you've been thought, Clementine." Hershel said giving her a worried look.

"I'm looking after her, until we find her real parents, and Raf is going to the same location that I'm going so, he agreed on coming with us." Lee informed Hershel.

At that moment Shawn appeared "Hey dad, so i'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm."

"That doesn't seem necessary." Hershel simply said.

"I don't know what you saw on tv, or heard in the radio, but there's some serious… SHIT hitting the fan, I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet" Shawn said trying to convince his dad.

"You're son is right, you might wanna fortify this place." Lee said taking on Shawn's side.

"Stuff like that doesn't happen around here Shawn." Hershel insisted.

Shawn was about to protest to Raf decided to get in the middle of it "Excuse Mr Green, but I can see that you clearly don't know what's going on, but let me tell you something, those things roaming around are REAL." Raf said with a serious voice "Back in Atlanta I saw a woman getting her belly ripped open and her intestines were being pulled out and eaten." The description made Clementine and Shawn flinch a little, "So long story short, I haven't spent 5 days in this country and I have seen some SHIT that would turn you withe"

This seemed to be enough information for Hershel "Well, do what you think you should. we've got plenty of chores as it is."

"Lee, Raf and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really." Shawn said.

"I already said OK." Hershel confirmed.

With that Shawn went back inside and Hershel finally bandaged lee's knee "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks." Lee said.

"If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down; you're probably dealing with an infection." Hershel informed.

This scared Lee a little "What do we do then?"

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Hershel said pointing at Lee witch made Raf and Clementine flinch a little "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine." He said revealing the joke.

"OK that'd be preferable." Lee said.

"There's blankets and such in the barn. we'll be seeing you bright and early." Hershel informed "Come tomorrow witch way do you think you're headed?" Hershel asked.

"Towards Macon I suppose." Lee said.

Hershel had no more questions and went to the house, Clementine, Lee and Raf went to the barn to sleep, they got some blankets and made an improvised bed (it wasn't very comfortable but Rafael had sleeted in worst places in his scout days).

The three laid there in the barn floor, but they weren't sleeping yet "It smells like..." Clementine said not knowing how to say it.

Rafael and Lee smiled "Merda (Shit)." Rafael answered Clementine's sentence.

Clementine looked confused at him "What does it mean?"

"I think it´s a swear in his language Clem." Lee informed her.

Clementine raised both her bows at Rafael "Swears are bad."

Raf chuckled a little "Sorry Clem I shouldn't talk like that."

After that funny situation, Clementine made a confession "I miss my mom and dad."

Lee looked at her "I bet Clem."

"I miss mine too, and they're really far away" Raf said a little bit sad.

"How far is Savannah?" Clem asked.

"Pretty far." Lee said.

"We'll worry about that in the mourning, now we should all try to get some sleep." Raf said yawning.

"Oh, ok." Clementine said before drifting off to sleep.

Lee did the same, but it wasn't has pleasant has Clem's dream, on his dream he could hear her wife laughing telling him that how she loved him, and then the sound of broken glass and her wife screaming.

At that moment Lee woke up from the nightmare sweating.

But it wasn't just him who was awake.

"Nightmares?" Rafael asked Lee.

"Yeah… did you had one too?" Lee asked.

"No i simply can't sleep." Rafael said.

"What's on your mind?" Lee asked.

"I miss my country, miss the food, the people there, the monuments, the beach, but mostly I miss my loved ones" Raf said looking at the barn's ceiling "I understand what Clem is felling, I wanna go to Savannah to find something too."

"Find what?" Lee asked.

"A boat." Raf responded.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"It's the only way to get to Portugal, if I can't find one, then I don't know what to do." Raf said in a serious tone.

Lee gave Raf an understanding nod "We'll get there, that I can promise you."

Raf smiled a bit at Lee's answer "Let's get some sleep my American friend, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Raf said.

And with that they went to sleep.

"Hey, get up." Said a redneck voice.

Raf opened his eyes to see a man standing there wearing a fisherman shirt, some jeans and a orange cap, the first thing he noticed about him was that epic mustache he had.

Lee and Clementine got up, but Raf had a little more difficulty on getting up "Come on scout, dont't make me get the ice bucket." The redneck said (obviously joking).

"Name's Rafael." He said while getting up "Nice mustache bro." He added.

"Thanks." The redneck said.

"I'm itchy" Clementine said while scratching his arms.

"Well, you've slept in a barn little lady. lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." Said the redneck.

This made Clementine gasp and she immediately checked her air for spiders "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?"

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee."

"I'm Kenny." The redneck introduced himself.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" Exclaimed a little boy with short brown hair and a squared shirt (Clearly Kenny's son).

"We better get going or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said

They walked out of the barn "That's my boy Ken Jr. We call him Duck thought." Ken said.

"Dodging or quacking?" Lee asked jokingly.

"Quacking."

"DAAD!" Duck yelled to his dad.

"See." Kenny re insure.

Duck was right next to a woman (obviously his mom) she was blond (a little stuffed on the sizes) and she was wearing a flowered shirt and some jeans, Kenny stood right next to his wife "The word is, you two were on your way to Macon."

"My family is from there" Lee said.

"Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who could knock a couple of heads together if he has too." He then looked at Raf "I surely will need the help of someone with fire power" Kenny said looking at Raf's shotgun and holster.

They had just meet Kenny, but they needed the help of strangers "Sure, we´ll tag along." Lee said.

"It's a plan then" Kenny said before facing his family "Honey, Duck, this is Lee, the scout is Rafael and uh, what's the girl's name?" Kenny asked Lee.

"Clementine." Lee responded.

"Clementine." Kenny confirmed.

"That is a very pretty name." Kenny's wife complimented.

"Thanks." Said Clementine, who was hiding behind Lee.

Right after that Shawn appeared "well, we should get to work. we've all seen, what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

"I wanna build a fence" Duck said.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water brake." Shawn proposed.

Duck seemed exited with the idea "On he tractor? Cool!" Duck went running to the tractor.

"Duck and I will hop to it" Shawn reassured.

So Shawn and Duck went to the tractor.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit." Kenny's wife said.

While that was happening Kenny went to fix a blue truck. Raf and Lee were alone, So they decided to get to know Kenny's wife a little.

"Hey there girls" Lee greeted Kenny's wife and Clementine.

"You haven't told us your name yet madam, or what did you used to do when dead isn't roaming around." Raf said in a jokingly matter.

"My name is Katjaa, I am a veterinarian back in Fort Lauder dale, like Hershel, here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses. What is it that you do Lee?" Katjaa asked.

"I used to teach up at the university of Georgia." Lee said.

"We need to hope that we go back to our jobs soon, Lee. Back to normal. It can't stay like this." Katjaa said.

"I can tell you this this miss Katjaa, when there's life, there's ALWAYS hope." Raf said in an optimistic tone.

"I guess your right, it's good to know that optimism still exists." Katjaa said smilling.

"You two actually look relaxed." Lee said looking at Katjaa and Clementine.

"I think we're doing just fine, Clementine just just telling me about first grade." Katjaa said.

"How is it Clem, I used to hate first grade because of homework" Raf said.

"It's easy, although I really hate math. " Clementine said.

"I used to hate math too" Lee said.

"So y'all are good?" Raf asked.

Katjaa expression became a little sad "Anyway it's almost like we didn't see people eating each-other for the past three days. it's peaceful here no?"

Raf then decided to ask something different "How did you and your husband managed to get out of the city?"

This made Katjaa sad "Kenny… just drove. We passed so many people that needed help. And... we just… passed people, over some. Just… just."

"It's ok it's fine, you don't have to say anymore." Lee said knowing this must of be hard for katjaa to talk about.

"I was lucky that I was close to the city's exit, if not I might of not been able to escape." Said Raf remembering those people screaming.

"I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the thing we… the things Duck… went through. Don't you two wanna go back to the moment before you knew about all of this?" Katjaa asked.

The answer was easy "Anyone on their right mind would. Families and BBQ's and beers with good friends." Lee said.

"All of those things." Katjaa agreed.

"Those are the things we live for, right? With those gone, what's the point?" Lee asked.

Raf decided to get involved "It's not all bad, there's ALWAYS something good about a bad situation."

Katjaa and Lee looked at him confused "Raf there are people eating each other." Lee said not agreeing with him.

"I know that's bad, but it doesn't mean it's ALL bad, for example, if this goes bad it means, no more taxes, no more corruption, no more early waking up and best yet, if the government falls it means Donald Trump is no longer gonna be president, I mean that's good right?" Rafael said.

"I gotta say, I couldn't agree more" Said Kenny who was hearing the conversation while fixing the truck.

Raf smiled "You being a redneck I would of though you were a Trump supporter."

Kenny chuckled "Not me kid." He said before going back to fixing the truck.

There was nothing more to talk about "See ya in a bit." Lee said before heading to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny need any help with the truck?" Lee asked.

"Naw I think I got it. Do you need any help" Kenny asked.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked confused.

"I mean in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?" Kenny asked.

"Nah, no kids." Lee said honestly.

"Woulda like one then." Kenny said smiling.

"You know" Said Lee.

"How's your son Duck Kenny?" Raf asked.

"Good I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy." Kenny stopped fixing the truck "I though he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a thought family, Lee and Raf. Ain't nothing gonna faze us." Kenny said before heading back to the truck.

Lee had one more question "So what's your family's plan?"

"Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the national guards will do it´s thing. On the odd chance things go too bad, we could hop on my boat I guess" Kenny said.

This raised Raf's attention "Wait you have a boat?"

Kenny nodded "I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, Dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat is not that bad."

This was such good news for Raf, even if he couldn't find any boats in Savannah, maybe he could use Kenny's boat.

But he decided not to talk about that now "See ya latter Kenny." Raf said before walking out to go check on Shawn who was reinforcing the fence while Duck was on the tractor happy.

"Hey Shawn need any help with the fence?" Lee asked.

"That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up." Shawn said.

Lee saw one of the wooden blanks, he picked up a saw and started to cut it (Raf was holding the blank).

While doing that Shawn decided to speak a little bit more "My dad doesn't know how bad it is."

"He sure doesn't." Raf said.

"I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face." Shawn told.

Raf knew thongs were bad, but not this level of bad "Was the boy one of the dead people?" Raf asked.

"I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help." Shawn informed "He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between the kid's eyes and pulled the trigger." Shawn said disturbed.

"You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies." Shawn added.

"They don't fall like you think." Lee said.

"Did you had to do it?" Shawn asked.

"Do what?" Lee said while finishing up the first blank and picking the second one.

"Kill. Have you had to off one yet?" Shawn asked.

Lee thought for a moment "I bashed a poor girl's brains in."

"Caraças. (Damn)" Raf said.

"Whoa, I couldn't do that." Shawn said.

"I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there" Shawn said.

While he was talking Lee managed to cut the second wooden blank.

"How about yours? How's your family." Shawn asked (While that Lee was cutting another wooden blank).

"Mine are in Lisbon, Alive I hope." Raf said.

"Do you know how things are in Europe?" Shawn asked.

"I have no idea." Raf answered.

"My brother and parents are in Macon, I hope." Lee said.

"Oh man I hope so too. Maybe it's not too bad there." Shawn said.

After that Lee cut the third wooden blank.

"That's probably all I need cut now. Thanks." Shawn said.

Lee dropped the saw "And Shawn, Thanks again for the ride" Lee said.

"Yeah man, if it wasn't for you, who knows what would of happened." Raf added.

"No problem. Couldn't leave you two behind." Shawn said "Anyway, if you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn." Shawn added.

Lee and Raf saw Hershel with a pitchfork entering the barn, so they went into the barn. Hershel noticed both of them entering the barn.

"How'd you get how of Atlanta?" Hershel asked Lee (again).

"I got on a ride then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me." Lee said

"Hmm. You're no worst for wear." Hershel said. "What about you son?" Hershel asked Raf.

"I was having a picnic in Atlanta with my scout mates, I heard a woman screaming so I went to check on her, has I told you yesterday, it wasn't pretty, then a small group of those death people appeared, so I went back to the group… they were no where to be found. So I just grabbed my stuff and went to the city's exit, thank god I was close to it, then I found Shawn and he gave me a ride." Raf told.

"My condolences, it must be hard for a scout to lose his group." Hershel said.

Raf nodded.

"This farm is a nice pot of land." Lee commented.

Hershel chuckled to Lee's comment "Heh, if told me twenty years ago i'd still be doing this, I would told that you were full of crap." Hershel said "Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family is important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?" Hershel asked.

"Was brought up to, yes." Lee said.

"Couldn't agree more." Raf said.

"Where's your family now? Parents? Wife?"Hershel asked.

"Mine are in Lisbon." Raf said.

"My parents are in Macon with my brother." Lee said.

"Well I hope they're alright." Hershel said. "But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine is it? You just stumbled upon her." Hershel asked.

"Yeah Lee you never told me how did you met Clementine." Raf said.

"Well, I was being attacked and she came to my rescue." Lee said.

This statement made Hershel to grunt and he trew his pitchfork to the haystack, he clearly knew Lee was hiding something (obviously his past) "Can I give you a piece of advise?" Hershel asked Lee.

"Sure." Lee said.

"I don't know who you are or what you did." Hershel started. "Let's say things don't get better back in the cites. Or they get worse before they do. Your gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to question yours, you're going to be in trouble." Hershel finished.

"But at least you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice." Hershel said proud.

But then the sound of an engine started, and a scream could be heard (By the voice, it sounded like Shawn) "What the-!" Lee said while getting out the barn.

"GO! I'll get my gun!" Hershel ordered.

Raf and Lee sprinted to the sound of the screams that took them to the fence, there he saw Shawn pinned to the grown, with his leg stuck under the tractor wheel, it was obvious that Duck must of accidentally start the tractor, and by his confused expression he didn't realized what he did, Clementine was watching the scene horrified, but the worst part was that the sound of the screams had brought 3 walkers. Then suddenly one of those walkers grabbed Duck, The only thing stopping them for biting either of them was the fence, but that could chance at any second.

"That fence is not gonna hold!" Raf said. "Let's get Duck first then we'll help Shawn."

Lee and Raf sprinted to Duck who was screaming for help, Lee immediately punched the walker in the face, he didn't budge, then Kenny came to help and grabbed Duck, Raf hit the walker with the butt of the shotgun, and that freed Duck from the walker who was now on his father's arms.

"I got you." Kenny said to his son.

"Now we need to help Shawn." Raf said.

"GET THIS TRACTOR OFF OF ME!" Shawn screamed.

But Kenny who was clearly more worried about his son just ran of.

"LEE, RAF, PLEASE HELP ME!" Shawn begged.

Raf took out the revolver from the holster and decided to kill those walkers himself, but when he got the gun out something unexpected happened, the gun was far more heavier than what he thought, his hands were shaking and the gun was difficult to aim (something that didn't happened in video games). And before he could pull the trigger the fence collapsed.

"AHHHH!" Shawn screamed while both walkers chomp him (One in the torso the other in the neck) Clementine flinched horrified of what had happened.

At the same moment Hershel came to the scene with a rifle, who was traumatized by seeing his own son getting devoured. He shot all three walkers and went on checking his son, he was dead (obviously).

Then something changed in Hershel "Get out." Hershel said before getting up "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hershel said raising his voice.

Kenny was sad "I'm sorry."

"SORRY?! Your son is alive. You don't get to be sorry!" Hershel screamed at Kenny.

He then turned to Lee "And YOU. You didn't even tried to help." Hershel said.

"I thought I could help them both." Lee tried to justify.

"Look at him. You thought wrong and now..." Hershel said getting sad.

He then turned to Raf "And you had a GUN . You could've done something!"

Raf didn't know what to say, there was a felling of blame and remorse, plus his hands were still shaking.

Hershel noticed that "You don't even know how to shoot a gun. Do you?"

"No I don't." Raf admitted.

"Then you better learn how to. If you don't want your new group to be GONE too." Hershel said.

"Please just go. Get out and never come back!" Hershel finally said.

Lee and Raf looked at Kenny with a sad look, Kenny was looking at then with the same look, he then looked at Clementine "you two got that ride to Macon. If y'all want it" Kenny said.

So they all went to the truck and rode out of the farm, all of them full of remorse and not Looking back.

 **So that was the fourth chapter of this story (Sorry if I took so long).**

 **Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 5- Macon

**Chapter 5- Macon**

 **Merry Christmas everybody, has a gift I bring y'all the fifth chapter of the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the walking dead.**

Hours passed since the incident on Hershel's farm, nobody was saying anything, everyone felt remorse, Kenny felt bad because he didn't help Shawn when he needed, Lee felt like he caused Shawn's death, if he was faster and stronger maybe he could of saved his life, but nobody felt more remorse than Raf, he had a gun but he froze, shooting a gun was far more difficult than what he expected, it wasn't like in GTA were shooting guns was just another hobby, and you could do all that by picking a controller, Guns were heavy and harder to point than what he expected, in the end Hershel was right, Raf had found a new group, but he needed to learn how to shoot if he was going to protect it, he was determent now, has soon has they find a safe place to stay he would learn how to shoot.

Suddenly, the truck stopped (out of gas).

"Well this is as far as we're going." Kenny announced.

"Then it's far enough." Lee confirmed.

Everybody got out of the truck, they finally arrived at Macon.

Raf looked around him and basically saw the typical, street supermarket, there was stores on both sides, there was a TV store, a gun store, a drug store and a food market, what Raf didn't expect was it being so empty, he also didn't expect it to see car's wrecked and blood on the street floor.

"I expected Macon to be a more busy type of town" Raf said.

"It usually is, I guess when the death walks, people just disappear." Lee said.

But then Duck noticed something "Look." He said pointing at a man who was watching something under a truck.

Kenny decided to speak "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas."

The man turned to them, and unsurprisingly it wasn't a man, it was a walker.

"FUCK!" Kenny cursed.

Before anybody could say anything, more walkers came, in a blink of an eye they were surrounded.

"We're trapped!" Katjaa said fearfully.

Right after that a walker got behind Duck and tried to bite him "AHH! NO! NO!" Duck screamed.

But before, the dead could bite him a gunshot rang in the air.

The walker felt to the grown (Covering Duck's face with muck and blood), the group looked at Raf, but it wasn't him, they then saw a brown haired woman pointing a glock pistol at the walkers, there was two males standing there, one was Asian with a blue baseball cap, the other was a chubby blond guy.

"RUN!" Said the Asian guy.

They all ran to the drug store, while the woman kept firing a few more rounds, once they were all in the Asian guy locked the gate with a combination locker.

Inside the drug store, there were two more survivors, one black aired woman and one elderly man, who was quite muscular by the looks of it and had a long nose, the downside was that they weren't happy to see Lee and the group.

"We can't take risks like this!" The black haired woman said.

"We can't just let people die either!" The woman with the gun said.

"When I say.. "That door stays shut no matter what." I FUCKING mean it. We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous." Said the black haired woman.

"Or worst they could of lead them right thought us." The old man stated.

Raf decided to intervene "We have kids with us" Raf said worrying about Clem and Duck.

"I see one little girl." The old man said pointing at Clementine.

While this was going on Clem was pulling Lee's arm (So he could notice her) "What is it Clem?" Lee said while looking down at Clem.

"I… I have to pee." She said quietly, and a little embraced.

"In a minute Clem" Lee assured Clem. With that they went back to the argument.

"They have kids Lilly." The Asian guy said to the black haired woman (Whose name was Lilly).

The statement didn't seem to work with her "Those things outside don't care!"

"Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common." Kenny said angrily.

"She's the leader here, but it looks like she's losing control over her people." Lee said clearly mocking Lilly's group leader performance.

Lilly didn't liked the comment "If you were in my shoes you would be the..."

But before Lilly could finish something happened "Holly shit." The old man said looking at Duck who's face was being clean by Katjaa "Son of a bitch, one of them is BITTEN!" He stated.

The situation was clear, the old guy was thinking that Duck was bitten.

"He wasn't bitten." Lee stated glaring at the old man.

"Hell he wasn't!" The old man said not believing. "We have to end this now!" He said while approaching Duck.

"Over my dead body!" Kenny said while getting between Duck and the old man.

"We'll dig one hole." He said smiling evilly.

"No, I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite, he's fine." Katjaa assured while continuing on cleaning him up.

But the old guy didn't believe. "Don't you fucking people get it?! We already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and we all end up bitten." He informed.

"Shut up!" Kenny said angrily.

"We gotta trow him out, or smash his head in." The old guy said not caring that he was a little boy.

"KENNY STOP HIM!" Katjaa said panicking.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked.

"We kick his ass!" Lee said crossing his arms and glaring at the old man.

"That's what i'm thinking." Kenny agreed.

The situation was getting out of control.

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The woman with the gun exclaimed.

"Nobody is doing anything." Lilly said.

"Shut up Lilly!" He then turned to the woman of the gun. "And you shut the fuck up! They will find us and they will get us, and none of this will fucking matter, and now we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"HE'S BITTEN, that's how you turn TURN!" He explained.

"He's not bitten, Lee please stop him, it's upsetting him." Katjaa begged, worrying about her child.

Lee decided to take a more calm approach "It's Larry right? Man this is his son."

But that didn't work "Look around dumbass. I've got a daughter in here, you've got a daughter in here. Get your head out of your ass, boy." Larry said.

"We've all got people in here and we can figure this out without killing anybody. There's another way." Lee said.

"Yes, with a shovel." Larry said in an threatening tone.

The anger on Kenny's face intensified, and it was visible that he was ready for anything "I'm gonna kill him Kat! Just worry about duck."

"Lee?" Clementine called, who managed to find the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Lee asked.

"There's someone in here." Clem said realizing the door was locked,

"It's just locked, key's behind the counter,,, probably." Lee said.

Back to the argument. "Hey i'm not the bad guy here, i'm just looking out for my daughter." Larry said trying to justify his actions.

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid." Kenny said.

"He's covered in MUCK! she'll find the bite WATCH." Larry insisted.

"SHE WON'T!" Kenny said.

"And if she does?" Larry asked.

"It's a little boy, I think we can handle him." Lee said.

"A little boy?! He'll be an uncontrollable man eater!" Larry said.

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny said.

"It is. And we're tossing him out NOW!" Larry finally said.

Raf had enough of that argument, he immediately, grabbed the shotgun and pointed at Larry's head (The shotgun didn't had any bullets, but they didn't need to know that yet).

Larry didn't approach either Kenny or Duck, he just stared at Raf with an angry look on his face, but he wasn't scared.

"Have we calm down?" Raf asked looking at Larry straight in the eyes.

"You're pointing that gun on me boy? I'm not the one who's bitten!" Larry said.

"You don't fucking know that! And until we do you're gonna STAND DOWN soldier!" Raf exclaimed.

 _So_ _ldier_ , Larry hadn't been called that in decades, it's a word that brings him lots of memories, he stood in the same place with his arms crossed but he didn't backed down "Who made you general and boy scout chief, at the same time boy? You think you know better?" Larry asked.

"Dad let's just sit down." Lilly said trying to calm Larry.

But he didn't backed away "Lilly, I'm handling this."

"I'm just doing what you think you're doing right now. I'm protecting my group. You don't know anything about how the bite works, even if Duck was bitten, it would take at least half a day for him to turn." Raf informed him.

Everybody was hearing this "How would you know that?" Larry asked.

Right after that, Katjaa finished cleaning Duck's face (like expected he didn't had a scratch) "He's fine he doesn't have a scratch." Katjaa announced.

"Not a scratch, how about that soldier?" Raf asked.

"It's Larry, and I'm fucking sorry." He finally apologized.

"Good!" Kenny said.

"Now dad, let's just sit down." Lilly said.

"Yeah, alright." Larry said finally calming down.

But before things could calm down, a scream filled the air.

The scream came from Clementine, there was a walker in the bathroom who was now chasing her.

"JESUS!" Larry screamed.

Lee immediately ran to the walker and grabbed him "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Lee said.

But then the walker turned to Lee and tried to bite his neck of. But it was stopped by The woman of the glock who shoot the walker in the head, killing him.

But the sound of the gun shoot only brought another problem.

The herd outside, heard the gunshot, they were now beating on the walls from the outside.

The group hid behind the counter, they were all waiting for the worst.

"They're gonna get in." Larry whispered.

"Have faith, soldier." Raf told him.

But then miraculously, the walkers stopped, a sound of a machine gun could be heard "Is that the military?" Lee asked.

"Thank god for whatever it is." The Asian man said.

But Larry, AGAIN, wasn't happy "We almost die because of this bitch, and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid, that was… ARGHH!" Larry felt to the ground, holding a hand on his chess.

"Lilly ran to him "Dad!"

"What's wrong with him?" Raf asked.

"It's his heart." Lilly informed.

"My pills." Larry weakly said.

"Nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked.

"Yes, we've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please try to get in there! Behind the counter were the pills are!" Lilly said.

"we'll get there somehow." Lee assured.

"Thank you so much." Lilly thanked. "We need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful, we could be here a while." Kenny said.

"I'm starting this drug store isn't an permanent situation." The Asian man said.

"You're right this ain't exactly Ft. Knox." Kenny agreed.

"What do you suggest?" Lee asked.

"We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon. Fast." The Asian man proposed.

"Sounds good." Raf agreed.

"Then I'll head out and get gas." He said. "There's a Motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it then loop back, siphoning what I can."

"Sounds good to me." Lee said.

"Well, it's gotta get done, plus i'm quick and I know Macon."

"Local?" Lee asked.

"Born and raised."

"If you're gonna do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a light spot. Hopfully you won't need it" Lee said giving him the walkie-talkie.

"Cool."

"Clementine has the other one, if you need anything you call her" Lee said.

"And you what's your name?" Kenny asked.

"It's Lilly, my dad's Larry." Lilly said.

"Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." Kenny assured. He then looked at the fat guy "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. Your our look-out."

"It's Doug, you've got it."

"And I'm Carley." The woman of the gun said.

"OK Carley. you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now get some rest. You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way." Kenny said.

"You got it boss." Carley nodded.

"Hey Asian guy, you haven't told us your name." Raf said.

"Oh… it's Glenn."

"Nice to meet you, These are Kenny, his wife Katjaa, his son Duck, This is Lee and the little on is Clementine" Raf introduced the group to the new people "I'm Rafael de Oliveira, But y'all can call me Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"Now get him those pills." Kenny finally said looking at Larry.

And so the quest for the pills Begun.

 **Once again Marry Christmas, and I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Leave a review.**


End file.
